


All I want is nothing more (Than to hear you knocking at my door)

by aryablakes



Series: modern got [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryablakes/pseuds/aryablakes
Summary: Tossing a helmet Gendry's way, Arya got on, revving the bike up.Smile on his face Gendry sat down behind Arya, putting his arms around her, "You're fucking awesome, Ary."Arya smiled at him, putting the visor on her helmet down, "I know."
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: modern got [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611808
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	All I want is nothing more (Than to hear you knocking at my door)

"You have a motorcycle?" Gendry asked, trying not to let his eyes be too captivated by the, frankly, ugly birthday decor the Starks put out for Arya's birthday.

Arya smirked at him, "I just got it."

Tossing a helmet Gendry's way, Arya got on, revving the bike up.

Smile on his face Gendry sat down behind Arya, putting his arms around her, "You're fucking awesome, Ary."

Arya smiled at him, putting the visor on her helmet down, "I know."

-

"So," Gendry started, pulling his helmet off, "why didn't I know you had a motorcycle?"

Arya's face fell, barely noticeable, but it did, "You haven't been coming around as much." Was all she said.

Gendry started ahead at her, eyes downward.

Determined not to ruin her day, Gendry smiled at her, "You wanna skip?" waving around to the school building in front of them.

Arya smiled at him, "You're speaking my language, Waters."

-

"You're smart, Gen. " Arya said, in between mouth fulls of fries.

Gendry smiled at her, "That's the first time you've told me that."

Arya looked up, eyes wide, like bambi, and then chuckled, "Yeah, well, don't get used to it."

Gendry laughed back at her, "I'd never."

-

Arya laid down on the ground, hands out, basking in the sun.

Gendry stared at her, for a moment, watching all the tension in her drain out into the grass under her.

He laid down next to her, lightly placing his hand in hers.

Arya's eyes fell open, turning to stare at their hands.

Smiling at the picture in front of her, she closed her eyes again.

-

"Come on!"

Gendry laughed, as they ran, hand in hand, through the store, buying Arya anything she wanted.

They stood, an aisle between them, nerf guns in hand, getting ready.

"Um, excuse me?"

They stopped, poorly stifling laughter.

"You aren't allowed to do that here."

They nodded until the manager went away, and then laughed until they were crying, as they ran out of the store.

-

Gendry stared at her, he had never seen a more beautiful person, than her.

Her hair was dark and short, she had cut it herself, it was straight as can be, and hung around her head nicely.

Her eyes were just as dark, but sparkled when she was happy.

She was perf-

"What're you thinking about?"

Gendry snapped around, he had never heard Arya sound so cheery.

"Oh, nothing."

Arya's face fell a little bit, but she didn't let that ruin her day.

"Okay! Well, thank you for today, Gendry."

Arya smiled, and then quickly dropped down a little bit, and kissed his cheek.

Gendry touched his cheek, where she had kissed it, and then smiled to himself.

"So," He stood up, turning his eyes up to look at her, "where are we going next?"

-

Arya pulled her arms around herself, feeling the November cold setting in.

Gendry huffed, pulled his jacket off and placed it on top of her shoulders.

"Here you go, Ary."

Arya stared up at him, "Well now you're gonna get cold too, dumbass." She said, still snuggling up to the jacket.

He laughed, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Arya leaned up on the tops of her toes, and ruffled his hair, "You're stupid.", she laughed.

Gendry smiled, staring up into the dark sky, "Yeah," He said, turning to look at Arya, " I am."

-

"Thank you, for this beautiful dinner, Mrs. Stark."

Catelyn smiled at Gendry, "Of course, Darling. Thank you for making sure Arya's birthday was wonderful."

Gendry smiled back at her.

Arya laced hands with Gendry under the table, smiling when he squeezed her hand briefly, while joking with the others.

The family spent the night joking and laughing, and Arya did nothing but smile the whole time.

-

"The days almost over." Arya said.

'She looks sad.' Gendry thought.

"What's wrong, Arya?"

She stared up at him, mouth turned up in a sad smile.

"This is probably the best birthday I've ever had," She said, eyes cast downward, a few stray tears slipping down her face , "and it's about to be over."

"I'll never get to have this day again."

Gendry's face fell, he started down at the girl in front of him, with sadness in his heart, "Arya." 

She let out a small, short laugh, and wiped her tears away, "It's fine, Gendry."

She leaned up to look him in the eyes, "Thank you, for the best day of my life."

She kissed his lips briefly, pressing her body into his, leaning up on her toes as far as she could.

When she leaned back, her eyes were smiling, another small tear laying in the corner of her eye.

"I'm glad it was good, Ary, I hope your other days are just as good."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers again, feeling everything in his heart sing when he did so.

Arya smiled into the kiss, she felt ecstatic.

**Author's Note:**

> title is all i want by kodaline
> 
> feel free to leave a comment if u want to!
> 
> u can check out my tumblr [here!](http://aryablakes.tumblr.com/) if you wanna dm or send me an ask those are open too!


End file.
